Episode 8566 (14th August 2019)
Plot Jessie tries to encourage Ellis and Billy to take Al's investment but Ellis doesn't want anything from him. Faith tries to convince Lydia that Samson will come round. Cain offers to let Amy see Kyle while he's busy at the garage. Billy finds Al in the café. Al tries to convince him that all he is looking for is a second chance like Billy needed when he came out of prison. Zak confides in Faith that he's missing Lisa. She tries to make him see that he needs to stop moping. They go into competition on a racing bet with each other. Billy wonders whether he and Ellis should accept Al's investment, worried about where they will find money now Jessie isn't working. Zak and Faith have a walk down memory lane and find themselves enjoying each other's company. Zak feels guilty for laughing with her and walks out. Sam finds Samson at Alice's grave. He explains things from Lydia's perspective and tries to make him see that they need to be there for her. Marlon takes April to Donna's grave and they chat about the situation with Al and Jessie. She is concerned that Jessie may leave Marlon and go back to Al. Cain offers to let Kyle see Amy on a regular basis. Faith pushes Zak to see that he needn't feel guilty for laughing with her. She ribs him about winning their racing competition and makes a donation to the pot with her winnings. Zak is surprised to find that she's even cooking for the family. Faith continues their walk down memory lane and both agree that despite what happened between them they are proud of Cain. Ellis and Billy decide to accept Al's investment. Marlon offers to cook a family tea for Jessie, Ellis and Billy but Billy and Ellis take Al up on his offer to take them for a celebratory drink. Samson and Lydia make up and he encourages her and Sam to set a date for the wedding. Al insists to Jessie he wants to make everything up to Ellis and helping him set up his first business will be a way to do that. In private, he makes a phone call to someone saying he'll be sticking around for a while. Zak and Faith continue their heart to heart as she recalls her relationship with Shadrach and thanks Zak for the moments of kindness he gave her back then. She kisses Zak but they are interrupted as Sam, Samson and Lydia return. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cemetery *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sam and Lydia have exciting news; Amy is thrilled to get another chance; Marlon makes amends; and Zak and Faith talk about their shared history. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes